<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CHRISTMAS PROMPTS: SLOW DANCING IN THE LIVING ROOM BY ALL THE LIGHTS WITH FINN BALOR by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423095">CHRISTMAS PROMPTS: SLOW DANCING IN THE LIVING ROOM BY ALL THE LIGHTS WITH FINN BALOR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [153]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested By @taryndibiase</p><p> </p><p>For the Christmas prompt - Slow dancing in the living room with Finn Balor. Thank you!!</p><p>Pairings: Finn Balor x Reader</p><p>Summary: Finn and you dance in the living room with all the lights turned off</p><p>WARNINGS: Fluff, dancing.</p><p>Word Count: 150</p><p>A/N: This is short but sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [153]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CHRISTMAS PROMPTS: SLOW DANCING IN THE LIVING ROOM BY ALL THE LIGHTS WITH FINN BALOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  
  
  <p> </p>
  <ul>
<li class="caption ogcap body">
<div class="captext">

<p class="tmblr-attribution"> </p>
<p> </p>


<p>Finn sat down beside you on the couch, as Christmas carols played on the TV. The only lights that were on were the Christmas lights.</p>
<p>The song White Christmas started to play. Finn turned his head to look at you smiling at you happily.</p>
<p>“What?” you asked, noticing him staring at him.</p>
<p>“Wanna dance?” he asked, you nodded your head yes.</p>
<p>Finn got up holding his hand outstretched for you to take it which you did, intertwining your fingers with his. Finn pulled you up off the couch and into his chest, his other hand resting on your back, as you two swayed.</p>
</div>
</li>
</ul>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>